


Just a Typical Superhero Goodnight

by Math_and_Lunacy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Math_and_Lunacy/pseuds/Math_and_Lunacy
Summary: Marinette returns from Tibet when a new Hawkmoth sets his (or her) sights on Paris. She and Chat Noir catch up a bit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Just a Typical Superhero Goodnight

“You did good work tonight, Princess,” said Chat Noir. 

“You’re still going with that, eh? Princess? After all this time?” replied Marinette, hopping out of the leather clad superhero’s arms and onto the balcony above her bedroom at her parents’ house. 

“You know, you used to swoon a lot more, back in lycee. Remember the Evillulstrator?”

“You’re right. My mistake.” Marinette had been about to descend through the skylight back into the house for the night, but she paused, and then crossed back over to Chat. She placed a hand on his bicep, “Oh Chat Noir, you’re so brave! What’s it like to be a superhero?”

She batted her eyelashes at him. 

He stared at her, a completely bemused expression on his face. And Marinette couldn’t help it, she laughed. She let her arm fall back to her side and, still laughing, turned back toward the door.

“Hey wait,” he said, grabbing her arm back.

“Yes?”

Chat stared at her a moment, and then his expression turned wicked. “Do you actually think you’re immune to my charms?”

Marinette smirked and didn’t bother to voice the obvious, What charms?

He stepped closer, pulling her into his side so their hips touched. He let his arm rest over her shoulder and said with a quiet, sultry voice right in her ear, “You poor, misguided soul.”

Marinette’s mouth ticked up, she could feel it. She wanted to laugh. Really, she did. But she also felt suddenly very warm. She turned her head to look at him, and found his gaze trained on her, staring intently. She blinked and tried to shake away the image of his cut jawline, and golden hair, shining in the moonlight. Ah crap.

She pulled away. “Okay, you win this round Chat Noir.”

His expression immediately turned smug and Marinette had to resist the urge to pinch him (or punch him). “What do I win exactly?”

“You know what you’ve won, you impossible flirt. Now get out of here so I can sleep tonight.”

He grinned and walked around so he was blocking Marinette’s route back down to her bedroom. He leaned on the wall. “If I won, then I should be given a prize.”

“Says who?”

“Says anyone. Look, don’t blame me. I didn’t make the rules.”

Marinette considered. Investigating Lila Rossi’s apartment together had been fun, if not wholly enlightening as to whether Lila was the new Hawkmoth or not. Before tonight though, Marinette hadn’t seen Chat Noir in over a year. She hated to admit it, but he’d really grown into that leather cat suit he so liked wearing. 

“I suppose you deserve a reward,” she said thoughtfully, stepping close to him again. “What with all of your hard work protecting Paris.”

She let her arm link around his neck, as it had been when he’d carried her back here. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she slowly pressed her body up against his. He looked down at her, curious and waiting to see what she’d do. And so she stood up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss to the highest part of his cheek, just where his mask ended. 

And then she stepped back. “Good night Kitty.”

He laughed. “Good night Princess.”


End file.
